Stéréo-type
by Exces
Summary: Des hauts, tempos, jusqu'à la mort. Loin de danser le tango, leur petit manège ménager a tout de même de quoi donner le tournis. Hannibal humant Will lequel fuit ce qu'il ne saurait voir... Le plus beau est qu'ils ont peur l'un de l'autre mais se tiennent au corps par sympathie. Il s'opère une alchimie étrange et ô combien candide ! Dans la limite du drame, bien sûr.


**Notes** : Qui passe à côté de cette série manque un truc énorme de cette année, quasi de ce millénaire. Hannibal, c'est du sublime, de l'intellect, des personnages retournés... C'est stupidement _savoureux._ Surtout quand on découvre pour de bon ce splendide Mads – Dieu, cet homme est un miracle du Nord !

* * *

_Let me love you boy_

L'idée dans le cannibalisme, c'est de se placer au-dessus de l'humanité. On ne peut pas juste piquer dans les plus idiots ou les sans famille. C'est une race entière qu'on entame et qu'on savoure. Il peut y avoir quelques soucis d'éthique, des valeurs personnelles – ne pas toucher aux enfants ou aux malades – mais, dans l'absolu, c'est tout à chacun qui vaut de servir de dîner.

Les relations se lient dans le superficiel. Avoir un ami, c'est aimer un chien. On s'y attache, on le respecte pour sa loyauté et on le nourrit. On lui offre une promenade, on le remet sur le droit chemin et on lui parle, par solitude.

Ce serait méchant de traiter Will de bien domestique. Bien que l'imagerie est drôle en y pensant, d'accord ? Le pauvre enfant se traîne une ribambelle de bestioles errantes, alors il doit se retrouver en eux quelque part. Par là, il réalise probablement sa nature profonde, son but premier : servir de chair à canon ou de sauce aigre-douce aux plus forts.

Hannibal ne pense pas si tristement. Non, pour notre plus grand bonheur, il est tendre dans son approche du monde humain. Il n'est vaniteux que dans ses travaux d'éventreur et aime écouter les malheurs des gens qui passent dans son bureau. Il ne pense pas à goûter tout le monde, il n'est pas gourmand mais gourmet.

De plus, il n'a pas plus grand plaisir que de partager ses repas à plusieurs.

Quand il écoute Jack parler de sa femme, il voudrait être triste pour lui. Il ne méprise pas cet homme et comprend ce qu'il vit. Il n'aurait pas souhaité ça à son pire ennemi, bien qu'à son pire ennemi... Il aurait favorisé l'empaillant. Plus sérieusement, s'il n'était pas ennuyé de donner des noms aux choses, il lui aurait accordé son amitié. Entre indifférence et méprise, il ressent du bon envers cet inspecteur incapable de résoudre le moindre problème. Il ressent de la compassion pour lui mais aussi tellement, tellement de mauvais sentiments.

Il faut garder l'adversaire le plus près possible de soi pour éviter que quoique ce soit n'intervienne entre vous et ne lui laisse l'avantage. Hannibal invite les gens à sa table par courtoisie. Du moins, c'est ce que ses tailleurs impeccables et son attitude laissent à entendre : dans le fond, c'est le plus fin moyen de se préserver. Vu fort mais dévoué, aimable et aimant, il n'éveille pas les soupçons. Il est assez étrange pour paraître comme tout le monde.

Et, à vrai dire, peu de personnes s'imaginent un _cannibale_ propre sur lui, de nature poli aux goûts raffinés. Beaucoup mettent son côté dandy sur le dos de ses origines européennes : là-bas, sur l'autre continent, ils aiment les facéties, _tous le savent. _

Sa routine mise en cycle, docteur Lecter s'est souvent vu couler des jours paisibles sans jamais plus retrouver la saveur de l'adrénaline. Amis de ses poursuivants, il est à sa place dans le meilleur des mondes. Çà et là quelques aventures s'aligneraient mais globalement... Il lui manquait ce que chaque vilain adore : un bon vieux héros au cœur tissé d'or qui lui tirerait des sueurs froides d'excitation.

On l'exauça bien vite, juste au bon moment. Aujourd'hui, Will Graham est le prétendant numéro un à son arrestation, lui étant tombé le plus près au coin du nez, quasi sur la bouche.

Hannibal n'a même pas eu à faire de démarche pour l'approcher, on lui a adressé le bellâtre sur prescription. Quelle merveille ! Dans l'intimité des consultations, facile de rentrer dans ses petits papiers en devinant ses moindres doutes et ses espoirs.

Fort heureusement, Will Graham, traumatisé de ses capacités et de sa vie pas facile, se méfie de tout comme un animal crevé aux côtes. Il ressent le feu du mal lui lécher le corps, il le sent partout. Il sait de quelle couleur ce monde de barbares est fait, pouvant de lui-même imaginer les monstres dans leurs plus horribles œuvres.

Outre l'intérêt de se mettre à l'abri, Hannibal se retrouva à vouloir disséquer l'esprit de Will. Son corps, matière première à sa survie, a été dépassée par son intellect : sa capacité à rentrer dans la tête du mal, cette empathie pour les mauvais et les tueurs, donne à notre docteur toutes les excuses pour jouer avec lui. Saurait-il sentir ce qui le fait ? Saurait-il prévenir ses crimes ? Comprendre ce qui se trouve dans son assiette ?

Hélas, trop bon joueur, Hannibal est rentré rapidement dans la zone confort de Will. Il n'a eu qu'à la surprendre et l'écouter pour attraper un sourire ou une confession. Loin des expansions, l'intimité entre eux a été vive dès le début, et Lecter s'est un peu fait avoir à son tour.

Le silence, devenue physique, comble ce qu'ils savent l'un de l'autre. Lorsque Hannibal veut connaître ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de Will, Will lui demande ce qu'il se passe dans la sienne. Ils se lancent la balle car ils refusent l'aveu. Pourtant, au lieu de créer des barrières, ce jeu de réplique et de découvertes a ouvert une voie entre leurs deux poitrines : le matin, ils se retrouvent pour une omelette, le soir pour la mise au point. Ils s'accrochent le plus souvent à des heures sombres, celles qu'on n'accorde souvent qu'aux proches.

Will apprécie les petits déjeuners cinq étoiles que Lecter lui apporte, il aime voir ses toutous le renifler comme un second maître, il aime trouver un point d'accroche après ses nuits en bordel.

Hannibal, la bouche fourrée d'hommes, aime dorénavant plus celui en face de lui que celui qu'il mange. Loin de chercher le goût du foie de Will, la souplesse de ses poumons ou l'arôme de sa langue, il picore à becquetées d'oiseau ce qu'on lui permet d'entrevoir de ce qu'il pense.

S'ouvrant sans y prêter attention, les deux risquent chers si l'un se dévoile trop. Will, à trop s'accrocher, pourrait définitivement perdre la raison en découvrant que le plus grand serial killer de la région est au final le seul qui prenne soin de lui.

Hannibal, à trop l'approcher, pourrait compromettre ses beaux airs. Il se justifie en se disant que plus il sera proche de Graham, moins il sera à découvert.

Mais les règles changent, même pour les psychopathes, et si docteur Lecter ne se presse pas de croquer Will, ce dernier finira par sentir l'odeur de cadavres qu'il laisse traîner dans ses fonds de poêle.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Will ? » Ils ne sont pas dans le cabinet. Ils sont chez Hannibal, en territoire inconnu pour Graham, le feu de cheminée en vibrances sur leurs joues. Les verres de vin claquent et s'écoulent dans les gorges.

« J'aimerais bien... J'aurais bien aimé avoir une vie normale.

– Qui ne l'aurait pas voulu ? » C'est une question rhétorique qui se répond d'elle-même. « La normalité est relative, de plus. Vous voulez arrêter de suivre les enquêtes du FBI ?

– Non, non pas vraiment. Vous... Vous avez pensé à une vie plus simple ?

– Une autre vie, oui. Avec d'autre événements. Jack a probablement dû le souhaiter aussi, Abigail à sa suite. C'est une envie commune. Vous êtes normal, Will. »

L'idée sonne fausse. Pour toute réponse, Will se lève pour partir. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il est venu faire ici, sortir du cadre professionnel, se laisser inviter. Il déteste l'aseptisation de l'espace, les grands plans de travail, la table immense... L'air pue la javel.

« Vous me laissez déjà ? »

Ce n'est pas vous que je laisse, voudrait-il dire.

« Je suis fatigué.

– Je peux vous ramener, au moins ?

– Je... Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. »

Docteur Lecter est habitué à voir Will prendre ses jambes à son cou quand les choses tournent trop sérieusement. Loin de l'en déplaire, cela lui permet de ne pas trop s'impliquer non plus.

Il lui rend son manteau, le regarde tendre ses membres dans des gestes commodes, banals, qui figurent tout de même extraordinaires. Chaque mouvement semble être agonisant.

Le dos voûté, tendu au sol pour rattraper son écharpe tombée par terre, Hannibal voit dans son cou une peau pâle qui ne l'attire pas. Son intérieur l'indiffère, ses muscles comme ses viscères, il n'arrive pas à s'y intéresser. Il est à deux doigts de s'inquiéter de son état.

« Prenez soin de vous. N'hésitez pas à m'appeler en cas de problème ou si vous avez besoin d'un dog-sitter. »

Will sourit comme il ne sourit à personne d'autre.

Certain de son emprise entière sur lui, Hannibal respire de nouveau avec aisance. Néanmoins, il n'est pas aussi sûr de ressortir sauf de ce jeu-là. Est-ce que l'empathie est transmissible ? Tant qu'il se tient loin de sa bouche, il se dit encore sauvable.


End file.
